


【You Are Mine】 下

by RainFish



Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainFish/pseuds/RainFish





	【You Are Mine】 下

Jack不知道Thomas到底为什么变得那么平静而冷淡，但这令他恼火却又无所适从。Thomas看向他的眼神应该是雀跃而依赖的，莽莽撞撞地像头小狮子，而不是现在这样，游离且总隐约透露出不安。  
TJ从修道院回到波尔肖宫，有种虚幻而不真实的感觉——他回到了Jack身边，而Jack雪松混着杉木和橙花的那种冷淡的信息素是如此令他心安。可他不敢表现出来他对Jack的依恋——TJ的胃一阵阵难受——他害怕再次被流放，因为那样的话他就得离开Jack身边。在修道院连Jack身边多了一位美人这种事他都错开了半个多月才知道，就更不可能像以前一样撒撒娇耍耍小性子让Jack不要丢下他。  
可是Jack已经要丢下他了啊。TJ的心脏紧紧地蜷缩成了一团，急忙把眼睛紧紧闭上妄图把泪水收回去，小下巴却无法控制地变得皱皱巴巴，嘴唇抿成一个委屈的弧度。他想，自己似乎不应该再给Jack添事了。  
他把头靠向Jack，装作已经睡熟的样子，听见Jack叹了口气，那只拢在在他腰背上的胳膊收紧了些。TJ顺势温驯地靠向Jack，把头埋在Jack怀里悄悄地用力呼吸着他的气息，告诉自己这只能是最后一次了。Jack总不可能一直只待在他身边。Jack需要一位皇后，而他将是与国王关系最亲密的大公。他已经接受了这些。

以前，看Thomas吃东西总是Jack的一大乐趣。那张肉肉的脸会鼓起来，眼睛到处瞟来瞟去，在看见Jack以后会一下子亮起来，然后蹦跶着欢快地问他吃不吃。这时Jack总会皱着眉告诉他你已经够胖了，而Thomas会扁起红润的嘴唇，不想让Jack失望又舍不得吃的。  
然而Thomas其实挑嘴得很。Jack想他在修道院里一定没有再吃过他喜欢的那些看起来普普通通，制作却复杂精细的东西。  
Thomas坐在Jack对面，长桌上的菜式全是Thomas最喜欢的，但他似乎没什么反应，至少没有Jack想象中应该有的那么开心。Jack问：“不爱吃吗？让他们重做一桌。”Thomas摇摇头，那双比Jack蓝一些的眼睛越过长桌安静地望向他：“没有啊，我喜欢的，只是吃不惯了而已。”  
Jack垂下眼，咬肌紧绷起来。

Thomas的抑制剂用完了，他独自穿过宫殿去找御医。大公的身份本应让他有权召医来为他服务，但他在修道院里的经历让他更愿意自己亲自去做某些事。  
他穿过玻璃长廊，却意外在长长的回廊里看见Jack迎面向他走来，似乎是刚下朝。Jack那身黑色掐红纹的军装打理得一丝不苟，胸前佩的勋章整整齐齐，在从狭长的玻璃窗里打进来的阳光里闪烁着，炫耀这位年轻的国王的功绩。他突然想，Jack身边真应该有一个像他一样英俊或美丽而骄傲的人来相称。  
TJ这样想着，一边规规矩矩地向他的国王行礼。

Jack想带Thomas去看那套送给他的金银绘本——那是Thomas小时候一直想要的东西，甚至一提到它Thomas就会眨着大眼睛流露出渴望的神情——但是Jack没有料想到Thomas已经与他“生疏”到了这种地步。那时候Thomas会开心一点吧。他讨厌Thomas对他的这种小心翼翼，仿佛他真的只是一个被召进宫来的修士。他的Thomas应该在看见他的时候冒冒失失地笑着跑过来拉他的手，那双眼睛应该弯成一道漂亮的弧线。

Jack没有理会TJ的行礼，径自从TJ身旁走过去，压抑着怒气低声命令：过来。他已经被今天朝上发生的事折腾得过于疲惫而不安了，他需要Thomas明确地告诉自己他不会离开。Thomas就那样安安静静地跟在Jack身后，脚步轻得像鹿一样。  
Jack推开书房的门，侍卫早已知趣地退下。Thomas犹豫着走进去，垂着双手站在一边。Jack走上前去紧紧握住Thomas的手腕，力道大得几乎要在细腻的皮肤上留下淤青。TJ皱着眉委屈地想把手从禁锢中扯出来。  
Jack按着Thomas的后颈把他带向自己，Thomas却又摆头躲开。Jack刻意释放出来的浓郁信息素让他感到难过，他搞不清楚Jack这又是要干什么，但是他不愿意再和Jack做那些事。Jack根本就不在乎他，所以这一切只会让他的心脏更疼。

怎么形容那种疼痛呢？不尖锐，也一点都不像在修道院前的茫茫雪地里跪着时膝盖的刺痛。那种感觉是钝钝的，温柔得几乎残忍。就好像是拿一把很久没有磨过的铁剑从胸膛慢慢穿过，嗓子里仿佛塞了一团棉花，肌肉紧紧地缩着。

可Jack哪里会明白Thomas心里的百转千回。他从来没有揣摩别人心思的习惯，因为他不需要。而Thomas是让他最费尽心思想要留下的人，他依旧不懂Thomas为什么躲着他。  
今天在朝上又有人提亲了，对Thomas。这已经是第四位了。德国格雷瑟公爵的礼数很周到以至于他无法直接拒绝，这无疑令他烦躁不安。Jack恍惚了几秒：他的弟弟，他的情人，他的Thomas，要离开他了？  
他拒绝了，以他们母亲的名义，理由是不愿意她心爱的小儿子离她太远。  
无论有多少人在觊觎他放在心尖上的人，Thomas现在在也永远只能在他怀里，即使Thomas的冷淡态度令他心碎。  
Jack的声音依旧低沉：“很多人来向你提亲。”Thomas还没开口，Jack又开口，他的声线带着一点独特的沙哑：“他们都被拒绝了。我知道你不愿意。”  
Thomas温顺地低下头：“这是陛下的安排，我自然都接受。”  
Jack嗅到Thomas身上散发出的一点点杏仁香气，微微低头恰好能看到Thomas的腺体。他低声说：“你是我弟弟，我会给你一切最好的。”  
Jack松开了手退后一步，抬手指了指小几上一只精致的包裹，“那个你拿走吧，你四岁生日时我答应过你的礼物。”  
Jack的反应让TJ不太明白。他睁着那双明亮的大眼睛把它抱在怀里，Jack已经背过身去挥手让他离开。

Thomas把自己死死地裹着，窗户外那片冰冷的月光与修道院里的那么相似，他闭上眼仿佛就会回到那个狭窄的小房间，没有会跳跃的烛光，没有温暖的壁炉，也没有Jack。以前，现在，将来。  
他迷迷糊糊的，感觉身体越来越热，房间里却越来越冷，为什么啊？两条细长的腿夹着冰凉的丝绸被子互相一下下磨蹭，秀气的足趾因为那一阵阵的酥麻而甚至不自觉地蜷缩起来。他想起来了。他从书房出来后就忘记去找御医了，换句话说，他已经进入热潮期了。情热灼烧着他但自尊又让他不允许抚慰自己，TJ无助得快要哭出来。  
恍惚间他好像看见Jack推开门，裹着睡袍的国王陛下依旧那么修长。无论是真实还是幻觉都不重要了，他渴求他的Alpha。

Jack循着Thomas的信息素飞步走去，面色阴沉，几位正向大公房间匆匆赶去的侍女见到国王，纷纷低着头惶恐地退下。  
Jack猛地推开门，Thomas身上的杏仁香混着橙花味像炸开一样。那双朦胧的泪眼看向Jack，带着哭腔的一声“Jack”让他的小腹腾地燃烧起来。Jack一步步走向Thomas，眼神中的情欲几乎要溢出来。

Jack欺身伏在Thomas上方，Thomas不安地在他身下扭动，柔软的卷发散落在鹅毛枕头上，被揉得乱糟糟的。Thomas用祈求的眼神望着Jack，修长的小腿不住地磨擦Jack的腿根，纯真又无辜的勾引。  
Thomas跪趴在柔软的床上，脑袋早已昏昏沉沉，全身只有Jack抚摸过的地方一阵酥麻的颤栗。Jack拉下Thomas的睡裤，Thomas乖巧地抬起腿让那块布料滑下，Jack揉捏着弟弟大腿那片柔软白皙的皮肤，留下一片暧昧的绯红痕迹，满足地听着从Thomas口中逸出的一声声呻吟。  
Jack俯下身去亲吻Thomas的耳后，手慢慢向睡衣下滑去。

Jack的右手上有一层薄茧，左手则好很多，擦过腰时......Thomas猛然从昏沉的情欲中清醒过来，猛地缩身躲闪Jack向腰侧探去的手。Thomas慌乱地抓起身侧的被子掩在身前，祈祷着Jack没有注意到那片不同的触感。  
可是Jack已经发现了。他的眼睛里仿佛酝酿着风暴，Thomas从来，从来没有见他这么生气过。Jack的声音很低哑：“那是什么。告诉我。”  
Thomas绝望地摇着头推拒Jack，浪潮般的羞耻几乎将他淹没。Jack丝毫不理会他推开自己的手，掀开了Thomas的衣物。他看到了。Thomas喉咙里的声音梗塞着发不出来，眼泪像泄了洪般涌出来。  
Thomas用手臂挡住自己的眼睛，哭得毫无形象。

那朵暗红的百合花烙印静静地开在那里，仿佛嘲笑着他俩的罪行。Jack微微颤抖着手指去触碰它，愤怒却带着一种沉重的无力感——你永远也无法改变一件已经发生的事。  
还疼吗？  
......疼。好疼好疼。  
于是Jack低下头去，怜惜而虔诚地亲吻Thomas，一下一下，似乎要吻走那上面所有的疼痛。  
“你就是因为这个而躲着我吗，Thomas？”  
“我没有躲着你！明明是你不要我了！”Thomas的神情委屈得仿佛被抢走了最心爱的糖果，“你选择王位，甚至都没有过犹豫也没有看我一眼。我走以后你一次都没有派人来找过我......”Thomas的声音轻得仿佛呓语，“后来有一天Doug告诉我有一个美人......所以我去找你啦，然后就被抓回去了......你知道，百合花是给犯了那些罪的人的惩罚。那很疼，真的好疼。”

Jack用手指一点点理顺Thomas汗湿的卷发，温热的嘴唇印在他额头上，坚定地告诉他：“你唯一永远不要怀疑的事就是我爱你。我爱你，你是我的弟弟，我的爱人。你只要待在我身边，什么也不要害怕，听见了吗？你拥有我，永远。”

Jack进入他的动作坚定又缓慢，仿佛在进行一场庄严的宣誓。Jack的唇一刻也不曾离开Thomas，那种持续的快感让Thomas绷紧身体，腰和下身却像融化在Jack的触碰中一样无力。  
这是Thomas第一次在自然发情期中迎接Jack，两人都因那种陌生的本能而颤抖，负荷的快感超出承受范围。Jack着迷地一遍遍舔舐Thomas肿胀的腺体，甚至用牙齿去刮擦它。  
Thomas的感官过载了。他能感觉到Jack在他体内滑动，每一下都蹭过那个让他舒服得眼前发白的地方，于是他不由自主地收紧自己，惹来压在他身上那个人嘶的一声惊叹和更加精准迅速的侵犯顶弄。他无法控制自己地哭泣，哀求Jack慢一点轻一点。  
“太多了，Jack，太......太多了......求你......”  
Jack堵住了他的嘴唇，他的舌头那么灵巧，与Thomas的舌尖紧紧相贴着舞蹈。他用左手把Thomas的双手手腕紧紧固定在头顶，右手伸下去触碰那两点嫣红。Thomas被那修长的手指又拧又掐揉的动作逼得从喉咙里颤抖出尖叫却无从躲避，连那暧昧的声音都被他的哥哥用唇舌堵住。  
Jack把Thomas翻过去，扶着那塌下去的腰和高高翘起的臀部再一次狠狠插入。

Thomas醒来时全身酸痛，赤身裸体地被绸被裹住的感觉格外色情。他的身下还有着昨夜放浪行为的记忆，大腿肌肉又酸又疼，星星点点的红痕让他有一种莫名的满足感。

可是他转过头，却看见身边的被子掀开了一角，空空的。  
Thomas抓起一边的斗篷披在身上，鞋也不穿就跑下床去，白白的脚磕在地上有点疼。还好，他在更衣室里就找到了Jack。  
Jack微微昂着头让侍女系好那个结，却从镜子里看见他亲爱的Thomas红着眼圈就跑进来了，仿佛受了天大的委屈。Thomas从背后扑上来一下抱住他，脸埋在他的后背，双手在他腹部扣得紧紧的。  
Jack笑着转过身去，扶着Thomas的腰，问他：“怎么不好好穿鞋，斗篷也不系好。”Thomas伸手搂住Jack的脖子，额头相抵，鼻尖对着鼻尖。  
Jack嗅着Thomas身上那杏仁混着雪松的清香味道，低下头去把唇贴在Thomas的颈窝：“很快的。等我回来？”  
Thomas轻轻地点了点头。

Thomas被Jack抱回了床上，留恋地拽着Jack的衣角，用企盼的眼神望着Jack的动作。  
Jack弯腰在Thomas的腺体上轻轻咬着，满意地感受着Thomas的颤栗。  
“You're mine.”  
“Always, I'm yours.”


End file.
